Teamwork is NOT in my Book!
by Mei Fire
Summary: When a perfectionist, a techno geek, and an outcast are casted away to the world of alchemy and twisted villians, they'll have to work together to get out of the hellhole. Did I mention they hate each other with a passion? T for slight swearing.


**MeiFire: **WHUT DAH PHO?

**Disclaimer: **Do I _really_ need to say so?

* * *

**Chapter One : Defining from MY Book.**

**noun. perfectionist**

**1. a person that is displeased by anything that does not meet very high standards**

In other cases, someone who bitches about almost anything that seems out of place.

Hailey Kracher is one of them.

She's completly snobbish about almost anything. A crooked hat, bad tasting school lunch (which isn't really surprising), what's in and out of the fashion world.

Did I mention she's absolutely _obsessive_ about herself? When I mean that, I mean she literally kisses her own hair. Of course, she doesn't do this in front of a whole classroom. I caught her singing about her face, make up, her blonde hair, her brown eyes.

Imagine the struggle I had to go to prevent myself laughing hysterically in a bathroom stall at that time.

But she _did _write about how Oh-so-beautiful-and-blonde she was. Hailey wrote an _entire_ book about herself. Her wealth, make-up, fashion tips, cute boys she's totally into, and dont forget; just how _perfect _she think she is.

Kill me, _please_.

And this is a book she wrote.

Two hundred pages!

Getting back to the point, Hailey does not stand a geek, average, or geekier guy or girl that stands in her way. She actually made a speech about a geek named Jared Hutcher. "Why Jared Hutcher is Just Too Geeky" was the title of it. Well, I named it anyway. Of course, did Jared NOT take action against that?

HECK NO!

He managed to jack a list of boys Hailey's crushing on, and sent them hateful notes. This started spreading around school like a virus, leaving Hailey and outcast for about three days. Someone started spreading a rumor that a teacher drop kicked a student and beat the crap out of everyone else in the classroom, which allowed Hailey to rise up form the ashes again.

Gag.

-

**noun. geek**

**1. a person with an unusual or odd personality.**

Tell me about it.

Remember I mentioned the miracle working geek, Jared Hutcher? He's crazy about technology.

And pokemon. Don't forget pokemon.

I can't stand it when he shows off his merchendise. Pokemon trading cards, games, artwork, T-shirts, _dolls_. He calls them 'action figures', when they're actually plushies.

He's _so_ in denial.

Jared wears these ridiculously enormous round eyeglasses with thick black frames. He just got his braces removed, and I actually _quiver_ in fear when he keeps flashing his goofy grin at me. I did mention, he has a crush on me, right? Right?! Just thinking about the time he gave me a card on Valentine's Day makes me wanna gag even more than usual. He actually kissed the card. Lipstick on.

What.The.Hell?

Of course, I did not just give a friendly fake smile and took the card gracefully. I took it, shredded it to bits, and tossed them out the classroom window. Jared was _not _fazed by this. Everyday, he sends me love notes, and I do the usual. I give a fake smile and shred it right in front of his face, but he's too determined to give up on me.

Like I said, he's in denial.

I will not stand a geek trying to win my heart. I worked too hard to shape and form my reputation in my school.

Other than that, he has messy black hair and bad acne.

I don't wish to speak about him ever again.

-

**noun. outcast**

**1. One who is cast out or expelled; an exile; one driven from home, society, or country; hence, often, a degraded person; a vagabond.**

Yep, that's me. The outcast. Alenia Evergreen. The name is pronounced Ah-lehn-ee-uh.

The thing when I said "I worked too hard to shape and form my reputation in my school" thing? Yeah, that was a complete lie. I 'snitched' on some self-proclaimed gangster guys to the principal. They were planning to egg everything in the school during spring break, so the eggs will rot and the stench will be...Unexplainable.

Apparently, almost _everyone_ in the school was looking foward to that event, and I just had to be the only one to _not _hear about this plan. Everyone has a grudge against me now because I busted their long determining plan. At first I thought it was either my freakishly long black hair, or my amethyst eyes.

Nope, it wasn't that at all. It was that plan everyone was happily waiting for.

And it just _had_ to be me. Now fellow geeks and outcast try to win my heart or befriend me, since I was banished from the world of popularity. Yes, I was popular before that incident.

So why am I defining Hailey, Jared, and me?

In a school where teamwork is _not_ in their books, things can be tough. Especially when the three of us are stranded in some twisted anime I hate. This is our story on how to survive a world where alchemy exsist, twisted scientist and villians are amok, and defining **teamwork**.

If this touched your heart, I pity you.

* * *

**MeiFire: **This is suppose to be some sort of weird way to explain everyone's backround in someone else's point of view. More shall be explained in the next chapter...I think. 


End file.
